The Evil That Is Alive
by CloudGuardian55
Summary: So this is a fic I wrote about the Generation Of Miracles, but they are cops. Kuroko gets kidnapped by the murderer and the GoM have to find him. Some violence but yeah, hope you like it!


A/N: Omg! I am so sorry minna! ㈸0 I know I haven't updated my other fics like Safe and Mafia Life in so long but life has been really busy for me :( I did start the next chapters of both of them but just never finished㈶6 I did this fanfic for school actually but I decided I wanted to post it here :3 so I hope you guys like it, there might be some mistakes in it so sorry about that. And all of the chapters are in this one document so yeah it's one of the longest things I've posted here.

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB/ Kuroko no Basuke or the characters except the police chief.

A/N: Now here is the story I hope you guys like it! :D

* * *

The Evil That Is Alive

Chapter 1: The Police Station

"Oi! Tetsu! Can you come over here for a minute?" A short, young, light blue haired boy, stood up from his desk and walked over to the one across from him about 7 feet away.

"What is it Aomine-Kun?" the boy asked curiously to the other one known as Aomine.

"We got a new case in today and the boss wants us to take it. You up for it?"

"Hai, Aomine-Kun! I'll go tell the others."

The boy's actual name was Kuroko Tetsuya. He was a policeman who worked at the station. Even though he was only 21 he had accomplished over 25 different cases of murder, dealing scandals, and gangs. There were 5 other people in his unit too. Their ace, Aomine Daiki. The copycat, Kise Ryouta. The intelligence unit, Midorima Shintarou and Akashi Seijuro. And last but not least Murasakibara Atsushi who was known to be the strongest and the biggest person in the whole station. But Kuroko was different. He didn't really have any special talents, except for one. His misdirection. Kuroko always lacked a sense of presence around him. He was always the one who went into the enemy's territory or infiltrated their bases. For him it was very easy to get in and get out and let the others take it from there. The others always wondered how he did it, but they never dared to question it.

As Kuroko made his way to his other friend's offices he started thinking about the case they were about to take on. Suddenly he felt someone knock into him.

"Oh! Gomen Kurokocchi! I didn't see you there!"

"It's ok Kise-Kun. Are the others in their office?" he asked in a kind voice. Kise smiled and replied,

"Yeah they're there. They are kind of in a bad mood right now… At least Akashicchi is."

"Ok, got it. Thanks Kise-Kun" Kuroko thanked him and headed toward his destination once again.

"Do you people want to die?!" a voice shouted. 'So Akashi-Kun really is in a bad mood…' Kuroko thought. He then heard a loud crash and raced into the office. There were glass shards on the floor and water spilled on the ground. Midorima pushed up his glasses and was standing near the doorway.

"Don't bother trying to calm him down. It won't work." The genius spoke. Kuroko sighed and said,

"Akashi-Kun?" Akashi turned his head toward Kuroko and smiled sadistically.

"Do they really want to die Tetsuya...? All I wanted was my coffee! I just wanted my coffee!" Akashi went on ranting for about 5 minutes until Kuroko spoke up.

"Do you want me to get you your coffee Akashi-Kun?" Akashi smiled in a slightly sadistic manner and replied,

"Yes, thank you Tetsuya."

About 30 minutes later everything was back to normal and Akashi was happy. Well, as happy as Akashi could be anyway.

"So what did you want to talk about Tetsuya?" Kuroko then remembered what he actually came there for. "Aomine-Kun said that the boss wanted us to take on the new case that arrived today," said the shadow, "We have to go to his office." Akashi sighed slightly and said,

"Another case? Fine, lets get this over with. You go get Atsushi and Kise."

"Kise-Kun is already headed toward the office and Midorima-Kun told Murasaikbara-Kun to go there too." Akashi smiled,

"Good job Tetsuya. Let's go Shintarou."

"Hai" Midorima spoke up and followed after Akashi. Kuroko then followed after the two prodigies to their boss's office.

"SEIJURO, TETSUYA, SHINATROU! YOU'RE LATE!" the police chief, Mizuki Hikaru, yelled.

"Sorry sir" the three of them spoke at the same time while bowing politely.

"Just sit down," he sighed, "Now, this new case. His name is Hanamiya Makoto. 21 years of age. He has committed twenty-six murders in less than two years. Recently I sent some people out to investigate the area where this criminal supposedly hides out. But they didn't find anything, not even one clue! We have tried everything! And that's why you're here now. I'm putting you and your team on this case. I hope you have better luck than they did. Now get to work!"

"Yes sir!" Akashi said, "This is our team you're talking to after all. Don't group us with the normal cops." The chief smiled slightly.

"Just don't get too cocky. He is still very dangerous."

"Hai" Akashi acknowledged.

"Daiki, Tetsuya. You're a team. Shinatrou, Ryouta. You're together. Atsushi, you're with me. Tetsuya, you guys are going to be visiting the crime scenes. Ryouta you and Shintarou are to go to where they suspect he is hiding out. And Atsushi and me are going to be searching around trying to find a lead on this case. So what are you waiting around here for? Go!" Akashi instructed.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Investigation

Aomine and Kuroko had arrived on the scene soon after Akashi's instructions were given out.

"Where should we start Tetsu?" Aomine asked the shadow while looking around the grounds where Hanamiya was supposedly hiding out.

"Lets start from the back of this place and work to the entrance. We will have two guys guarding the front just in case Hanamiya is actually in there and tries to make a run for it." Kuroko replied in a calm tone.

"Good idea." Aomine agreed. The two of them walked toward the back of the house and checked the door to see if it was locked. When Kuroko shook the doorknob the door opened leading into a dark hallway. The only light remaining was from a window in the middle of the hallway. Even that wasn't much of a light source though.

"Aomine, you go look upstairs and I'll keep looking down on the first floor." Kuroko ordered. Aomine nodded his head in agreement and went off to search upstairs. Kuroko took out his flashlight and went to search the kitchen. There were cobwebs everywhere like no one had lived there in ages. The shadow also noticed that there were blood splatters all over the wall and pools of blood in random places on the cold tile floor.

"Looks like someone had a fight in here and it looks like it didn't end nicely either" He mumbled to himself. Meanwhile, upstairs Aomine was searching the bedrooms. It was the same as the downstairs, cobwebs everywhere and dust collecting on almost everything in sight.

"Tch! Disgusting! Didn't anyone ever bother to clean up around here? Not even spring cleaning?" Aomine muttered. As he walked into the bathroom his eyes widened. There was blood, blood everywhere. And the most disturbing part of that whole room, was the fact that there was a body lying in the middle of the floor, all mangled up and blood coming from the corpse. Aomine covered his nose immediately; the stench of the rotting corpse was too much for him, for anyone actually. It smelled like a mixture of spoiled milk and rotten eggs.

"Tetsu! I found something!" Aomine called out to his partner. Kuroko who was still there had found something too.

"Aomine-Kun! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kuroko yelled desperately. He had stumbled upon Hanamiya himself. As Aomine ran down the stairs, thoughts were racing through his mind and when he entered the kitchen, he saw HIM. A tall, at least 6 foot, maybe even taller, black raven haired male with a sadistic grin plastered on his face. He was holding a knife to Kuroko's throat.

"Put the knife down Hanamiya… Don't make things worse for yourself… just put the weapon down…" Aomine said cautiously. Hanamiya just smirked at Aomine. Kuroko was now crying, none of the missions he went on had ever went this wrong before. And he was scared, really, really, scared. Maybe even terrified. He tried to escape from Hanamiya's grasp, but that only made him made. No, Hanamiya was furious.

"STOP MOVING! IT'S ANNOYING!" Hanamiya yelled. Kuroko stopped moving immediately.

"Aomine-Kun… Please help me…" Kuroko whispered. Hearing that, Hanamiya snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Rage filled Hanamiya's voice. "You need to shut up…" Hanamiya then grabbed Kuroko and ran. Aomine was amazed at how fast he ran, but he was right behind him. Aomine always loved chases, it always was a challenge for him and he always overcame it. Aomine yelled for the guards to block Hanamiya from escaping. They stood in a fighting position and held out their tasers just in case Hanamiya gave them any trouble.

"Hanamiya! Don't try to run! You wont get away that easily!" Aomine yelled, still running close behind him. He could see Hanamiyas sadistic grin grow even wider on his pale face.

"You think you're stronger than me? Keep dreamin' baka!" Hanamiya taunted. The guards stood their ground, as the sadistic man and Kuroko, who he was dragging right behind him, kept getting closer to them. 'Wasn't he afraid of being hit with the tasers?' That's what the guards were thinking. But Hanamiya wasn't stopping any time soon.

"Watch where you're standing!" Hanamiya warned as he laughed. One of the guards held out his taser and tried to hit Hanamiya right in the stomach but missed as Hanamiya dodged the attack.

"TOO SLOW BAKA!" He yelled. The second guard was shocked at how fast Hanamiyas reflexes were and how he managed to avoid the attack. He then tried the same attack as the other guard, but this time he didn't miss. The guard had felt the tazer hit Hanamiyas chest. But the frightening thing was, that Hanamiya didn't even do so much as flinch when the taser hit him. Kuroko's eyes widened.

"H-Hanamiya…?" Kuroko managed to say. 'This guy can't be human…" Kuroko thought.

* * *

Chapter 3: The chase

Hanamiya kept running. The guards couldn't do anything. Aomine was furious.

'How could I have let them get away!' he thought. He kept chasing after Hanamiya and Kuroko even though they were already several yards ahead of him. He didn't care, Aomine would do anything to get Kuroko back and make sure he wasn't hurt in the process.

"Oi! Come back here Hanamiya and face me! Or are you too scared?! You know I wouldn't attack you if you had Kuroko. You're using him as protection, you're too scared of getting hurt yourself aren't you!" Aomine yelled after them. Hanamiya didn't look back but you could see that he was angry as he clenched his hand tighter around Kurokos. The two of them hand turned around a corner and ran even faster.

'This is our chance...' Hanamiya thought, 'we can finally lose that brat!' Hanamiya picked up even more speed as he ran. Kuroko on the other hand was now having trouble breathing as he ran with Hanamiya against his will. He wanted to be able to atleast try and get out of the bigger mans grasp. But he knew that it would only result in making Hanamiya mad and getting himself hurt. All the shadow wanted was for Aomine and the rest of his friends to come and save him. He knew he was weak and he knew that he didn't have many skills, he hated it. He hated how he had to rely on everyone to protect him and keep him safe.

"It's not fair..." Kuroko said quietly as Hanamiya kept pulling him along. Kuroko felt tears in his eyes. He hated being weak. He absolutely hated it.

Aomine had lost sight of Kuroko and Hanamiya as soon as they turned the corner.

"This isn't good..." He said to himself. He tried looking for them, even just a footprint of one of them would help Aomine locate where they went. But no clues had shown up. He then took out his phone and started texting someone.

'Tetsu has been captured. Hanamiya took him. He had a knife with him. I tried chasing them down but lost sight of them.' The ace sent the text and 2 minutes later there was a reply.

'We have to get him back and fast. Do you have any idea where they went Daiki?' Akashi texted.

'No... But I do have something that will tell us where he is. Tell everyone to meet back up at the police station.'

'Who do you think you're ordering around?'

'Just do it Akashi...' Aomine then turned off his phone and shoved in into his jacket pocket, turned around and walked back to the police station.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Plan Is Set

30 minutes later the GoM had all gathered in their meeting room. They sat down around a long table and were all looking at Aomine.

"I have a plan to get Tetsu back." Aomine said.

"Well don't just keep it to yourself!" Kise said anxiously. Aomine nodded and continued explaining.

"You all know the the jackets we wear? Well this morning after our mission briefing, I clipped tracking devices onto the insides of our jacket. If we can locate the tracking device in Kurokos jacket, then we can find out where he and Hanamiya are!"

"Good job Daiki. Now all we have to do is formulate a plan to get back Kuroko without him getting hurt." Akashi said.

Meanwhile, Hanamiya and Kuroko were hiding out in a abandoned warehouse. Hanamiya had handcuffed Kuroko to a pillar that was helping support the warehouse.

"Let's just hope that they don't find us anytime soon" Hanamiya said as he played with the knife he held in his hand. Kuroko wasn't crying anymore, he sat chained to the pillar with a bored look on his face. He couldn't let Hanamiya see that he was scared. The shadow would probably get hurt that way. Hanamiya hated weak people, no, Hanamiya despised the weak. Kuroko watched as the raven haired man paced around the room in front of him.

"What are you so worried about? They can't rescue me because you're here. You would probably kill me if they tried." Kuroko said. Hanamiya turned to face Kuroko and yelled,

"I'm not worried! Now shut up!" Kuroko flinched at his words. There were six windows throughout the whole warehouse. Two in the back, two in the front and one on both sides. Kuroko faced the window on the side that was right in front of him and sighed.

'Please... Come and save me...' He thought. All of a sudden, he saw a tuft of green and blue hair near the window. His face immediately brightened as he knew what was going on. They had come for him. He was going to be able to finally go home! But he soon showed his bored look once again on his face before Hanamiya saw him smiling or else he would have knew something was going on.

* * *

Chapter 5: Take down

Outside, Midorima and Aomine, we're going over the plan they had created at the police station.

~Flash back at the police station~

"So this is how it's gonna go. Midorima, you and I are going to infiltrate the warehouse. Atsushi, you are going to stand guard outside the entrance and if Hanamiya makes a run for it you are going to stop him. But make sure he doesn't see you through any of the windows if there are any in the first place. Actually, Seijuro, can you pull up an image of the warehouse on the computer?" Aomine needed to see what the place looked like before they made any plans. Two minutes later there was a picture of the warehouse on the computer screen.

"Ok, that's better. So Atsushi, that's gonna be where you stand guard" he pointed at the doors of the warehouse. "Kise, you are gonna keep Hanamiya distracted after Midorima and I get inside. Yo can do anything you want as long as you're careful." He instructed. "And Akashi, you are gonna be the one who rescues Kuroko. Get him out of there as fast as you can. Leave taking down Hanamiya to us!" Aomine pointed at himself and Midorima.

"But how are we gonna get in?" Aomine mumbled as he looked over the picture of the building. "I got it! The two windows on the back. If Hanamiya is in the front with Kuroko, we would be totally out of his sight!" He exclaimed.

"Let's go get Kurokocchi back!" Kise said.

~End of flash back~

"Ready Midorima?" Aomine asked the green haired male. Midorima faced him and nodded.

"Hai."

"Let's do this..." Aomine carefully went over to the back window and tried opening it. But it wouldn't budge.

"It's Locked. Midorima try the other one." Midorima went over to the one next to Aomine and opened it carefully.

"Thank goodness that ones not locked. Ok come on, we got to go while Hanamiyas in the front." Aomine said. He turned around and signaled for Kise, who was standing behind a free and out of sight, to go in first to create a distraction. The blond nodded and went over to them. He carefully slipped into the building and ran over to the front and crouched down behind some boxes and crates. Aomine and Midorima followed right behind him. The three of them saw Kuroko on the ground and handcuffed. They then fixed their eyes on Hanamiya, they were all thinking the same thing. 'How dare he do that to my friend!' Kise then took something out of his pocket. He threw it at Hanamiyas hand which held the knife. The raven haired man instantly dropped it on the ground. His knuckles were bleeding and bruised. Kise threw a rock at him. Hanamiya picked up the rock and looked at it.

"What the-"

"Now's or chance!" Aomine yelled. Midorima charged forward at Hanamiya while he was still off guard. Hanamiya backed up and got into a defensive stance almost immediately. Aomine backed up Midorima and got behind Hanamiya.

"You're not getting out of this one so easily this time!" Aomine yelled. He threw a punch at Hanamiya but he instantly dodged it and kicked Aomine in the shin. The ace didn't even budge.

"When it comes to hand to hand combat we're the best!" Aomine said smirking. Hanamiya frowned at this and thought,

'This isn't going to be as easy as I thought..." He ran at Midorima but changed directions and punched Aomine in the stomach. Aomine felt the impact of Hanamiyas fist connecting with his stomach. Midorima took that chance and went behind Hanamiya, grabbed his wrist, twisted it, and flipped him over his shoulder. Hanamiyas face met with the cold concrete floor. He felt blood run down his pale face. He tried standing up but failed miserably. He even made a desperate attempt and reaching for his knife but Kise came over to them and kicked the weapon away, putting it well out of reach.

"We finished this faster then I expected. Akashi! Get. Kuroko out of here and back to the police station." Aomine said as the Captain walked into the building.

"There you go again. Ordering me around like you're in charge." Akashi sighed. He walked over to Kuroko and with Murasakibaras help they broke the handcuffs and helped the shadow to his feet.

"Arigato minna-San" Kuroko smiled.

"We're just glad to have you back Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed hugging the smaller boy.

"Come on Tetsuya, we got to go." Akashi said while walking out of the warehouse.

"Hai Akashi-Kun! See you later minna!" Kuroko said as he waved and went to go catch up with The Captain.

Aomine looked down at Hanamiya who had passed out several minutes ago and said,

"Atsushi, grab Hanamiya and if he wakes up don't let him escape." The giant nodded and picked up Hanamiya and slung him over his shoulder.

"Hai..." He said boredly.

* * *

Chapter 6: The End

~Back at the police station~

"Hanamiya has now been thrown in jail with charges of murder, abuse, and assaulting police officers. Everyone did great." Akash said smiling. You knew Akashi was happy when he smiled because rarely did he do so. Everyone in the office high fived one another and were smiling. They were glad to have gotten Kuroko back and to have Hanamiya be sent to jail. Kuroko then spoke up and said,

"Thank you for saving me minna. I really appreciate it! I'm glad you're my friends!" Kise started crying and said through his sobs,

"You made me cry Kurokocchi!" Kuroko smiled at the blond apologetically.

"Sorry Kise-kun."

~At Prison~

While the GoM were celebrating their victory, Hanamiya was locked in prison cell. He sat on the the floor facing the metal bars that kept him from his freedom.

"I will get you, just you wait... Once I'm out of here... I'll make sure you pay for what you have done... The Generation of Miracles will pay..."

A/N: So that's it! I really hope you guys liked it! Please R&R! I would really appreciate it ㈳6 If you want me to do a sequel to this just leave a comment and maybe what you would want to see happen! Also if you ever have a plot that you would want me, or we could collaborate on, to write just PM me. Ok so Sayonara Minna!


End file.
